It's Only The Beginning PART II
by littleredranga
Summary: This is a continued story from the previous two chapters I wrote about Klaine. My writing has improved and I thought that I should publish the new stuff I've been writing. The writing style has changed, so Kurt's expresses a lot of his inner thoughts in these new chapters. If you want to read from the start, read chapters 1 and 2. Enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

They were running down one of the longest halls and Kurt couldn't seem keep up with Blaine, whom was dragging him by his hand and guiding him to the entrance.

"It's just down here a bit, new kid" Blaine spoke, smiling a big grin towards his new friend.

Kurt blushed and started to feel his heart beat quicken.

 _Oh Kurt, no you are not falling for this guy, a guy you just met a second ago. But his eyes are so dreamy, and oh god that smile, how many girls has he wooed with that smile?_

"This building looks amazing, who designed it?" Kurt asked, regretting everything that had just come out of his mouth.

 _Really? That's what you have to say, the building looks nice. Kurt, stop being so lame._

Blaine laughed, "I actually have no idea, but you're right, it's really quite an astonishing building."

 _Phew. That wasn't a lame move after all._

They were now by the door and Blaine had removed his release from Kurt's hand and had now taken the center stage in the room.

 _Look at this guy, he's cute and popular. He's got a whole crew of cute boys in Dalton jackets. God I wish I was part of something this cool._

Kurt thought back to the New Directions for a moment, thinking that maybe he was betraying them.

 _Glee club was great. I mean it was amazing. But this somehow feels like home too and I feel like maybe I could belong somewhere in this school. Somewhere like The Warblers._

Blaine smiled at Kurt and the music began to play loudly.

The Warblers started to sway from side to side, moving their arms in different motions.

Blaine began to sing, the words falling out of his mouth altogether beautifully, as the rest of the boys began to hum quietly in the back.

 _Oh no, not a Katy Perry number. Is this guy trying to win my heart or something, because he's won it. Like I'll give it to him and just leave, because this guy can sing._

Kurt was beaming with joy, as this guy he assumed was now his friend, was singing words of angels.

Blaine continued to sing, while making small glances at Kurt, who's face had lit up with a smile.

The song began to slowly finish and Kurt stood waiting, as Blaine made his way over.

 _Be cool Kurt. Don't blush. Don't embarrass yourself._

"So what do you think new kid, think you'll transfer here?" Blaine asked, walking towards Kurt in the busy crowd.

Kurt blushed, "You know what, I might just do that."

Blaine reached an arm around him, "I'm glad to hear that Kurt, and just so you know, I'm here as your _friend_ and I'm here if you ever need me."

 _Friend._

It was the start of something wonderful in Kurt's life again.

"Thanks Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

_To Rachel: sent at 10:34pm_

Rachel, oh my god! This guy is a complete dream, I mean you had to be there to hear his voice.

 _To Kurt: sent at 10:38pm_

I think it sounds like you have a high school crush Kurt. I'm happy for you. I totally wish I could have been there, tell Blaine that I'm expecting to hear an amazing performance at Sectionals. Haha.

 _To Rachel: sent at 10:42pm_

I will do, you've got some strong competition this year Miss Rachel Berry. Haha. Night xox

It was about 6:30am when Kurt decided to get up and get ready for another day of being a teenager. He'd remembered that he'd made plans to go back to Dalton and have coffee with Blaine and the other members of The Warblers. He wanted to make sure that this was really what he wanted to do.

 _I'm done with feeling like the victim of bullying, I'm done feeling isolated and not being able to do anything about it._

He knew that Dalton was right for him and he knew that Dalton would look after him. Which is why he wanted to talk to the boys about what he had been dealing with, and somehow the boys themselves had already picked up on that and knew that there was much more to Kurt's story than just moving to a new school. They wanted to help him and they wanted to be his _friend._

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, waving from across the other side of the common room.

Kurt was sitting in one of the chairs, patiently waiting for his new found friends to arrive.

Blaine and the other two boys came over towards him, each holding a hot cup of coffee and an extra one for Kurt.

"It's great to see you again, how's everything been? Oh, I didn't forget your coffee order, one grande nonfat mocha" Blaine said, passing it in front of Kurt.

Kurt smiled and thanked them.

"Thanks guys. I've been alright, I mean to be honest, I'm still kind of blown away from that performance you guys gave yesterday. The New Directions really do have some tough competition this year" Kurt replied.

The boys all bowed their heads and laughed.

"Oh Kurt, we appreciate that and we're kind of hoping that maybe you'll be part of the Warblers if you do decide to transfer. Of course you'll have to audition, but the choice is yours" Blaine said.

 _They want me to join the Warb_ lers.

"Of course I'd love to join" Kurt quickly replied, continuing to sip his drink.

Blaine's smile slowly faded, as he reached over to hold Kurt's hand.

 _Kurt's heart began to beat quicker again._

"This isn't about The Warblers or singing though, it's about you Kurt. I know there's so much more going on in there and I can see that you just need a friend right now."

Kurt swallowed hard.

 _I'm not sure if I can do this right now, if I could just blurt out everything I've been feeling for years._

Blaine could see the anxiety in Kurt's face immediately and decided to speak up instead.

"Hey, do you think you guys could leave me and Kurt alone for a minute?" Blaine asked his two friends, whom were sitting beside him.

The boys nodded and got up from their chairs, "Hey Kurt, I really do hope you decide to transfer this year. You could be good for Dalton and Dalton could be good for you" one of the boys replied, giving a small wave and leaving.

Kurt smiled.

 _I could be good for Dalton and Dalton could be good for me. Say it again. Repeat it._

It was now just Kurt and Blaine, sitting across from each other, awkwardly making eye contact.

Kurt decided to finally speak up.

"The bullying's been hard I must admit, but over the years I've begun to just deal with it. It's hard being the only openly gay kid at school and having to deal with every horrible word that gets thrown at you. I mean there's this one kid that just completely tears me down, day after day. It's like its his job to just ruin my life. At some point I just get sick of it and I just want to stand up to him, but I can't."

Blaine quickly sat up straight and replied back, "It's not fair, I must agree. I know what you're going through and I hated every second of it. Nobody cared, nobody did anything to fix it, they just tried to look sympathetic and failed. Which is why I came here to Dalton, they really do seem to look after you here, nobody feels isolated or lonely here, because we're all friends."

There was silence for a moment, Blaine spoke up again, noticing Kurt was still feeling awkward.

"I'd love for you to transfer here Kurt, I think Dalton would love to have you and I think it could be better here for you. But the fees are hard and aren't really for everybody, but it really just comes down to you and how you feel."

The fees were high and Kurt wasn't sure what Burt would think of any of this. He knew that his son had been having a hard time for a while now and wanted to do anything to make it right for him.

"I mean what else can I do in this situation anymore?" Kurt asked, trying to continue on, but stopping.

"Confront him, tell him that how you feel! But please don't just run away, don't do what I did. Stand up for yourself Kurt, you're a great guy and you deserve better. We all do" Blaine finished, taking a sip from his coffee.

Blaine was right, he needed to stand up and confront Karofsky for once and all.

"Can I ask you something, do you think you could come with me? Maybe just back up me or support me?" Kurt asked, frowning his face.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled.

"Of course, you're my _friend_ now, I've got your back."

 _Friend. He was my friend._


End file.
